Switched
by SageLeaf
Summary: What if the royal son and a peasant girl are “accidentally” switched at birth? And what if they eventually fell in love? AU.
1. Prologue

**Switched**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other non OC's in this story.**

**Summery: What if the royal son and a peasant girl are _"accidentally"_ switched at birth? And what if they eventually fell in love? AU.**

Kazo walked through the rain, head ducked against the wind. His brown hair whipped in his bright emerald eyes. The man was used to this weather after living on the North side of the Fire Country.

And his wife had given birth to his first child while he was away, working far away from his home.

He continued to walk until he stopped suddenly.

Through the rain and the roaring of the wind, he thought he could hear a child. A baby's cry. Kazo stood there for a while and quickly realized that it WAS a baby's scream. He began to search for the child and quickly found it. It was bundled in a blue blanket and it's cheeks were red with the bitter cold.

Kazo slowly picked up the child and tucked it close to him. He began his way home again.

When we got to his hut with the child, he was surprised to see that his wife was crying. He approached his golden locked beauty and she looked up.

"Kazo!" she wailed, "They took her! They took my baby away!"

Kazo stared, wide-eyed, "Who?"

"I don't know!" she sobbed, "A man wearing a black robe!"

Kazo's eyes twitched in sadness as he slowly pulled the baby from his jacket. The young child had stopped crying when the man had picked it up.

Amaya gasped and cried harder when she saw the child.

&&

Mikoto walked toward the palace gate, her long raven hair tied in a low ponytail and her dark gray eyes, that were usually full of happiness and life, were misted over with grief. The woman let the rain pour on her, soaking her to the bone. She wanted to be alone, to think over what had happened.

Her second child was somehow kidnapped from her the night before. Her son had been such a quiet little boy, also. She didn't understand why someone would want to take him away from his home.

Sighing, she turned to go back inside the castle walls when she heard the palace gate opening. Mikoto turned and saw one of the guards entering the gate. Spotting her, he rushed over and bowed on one knee. She quickly noticed the millions of rages he was holding in his arms.

"Mikoto-sama," he said through the rain, "I'm sorry, my lady, but I found this child when I thought I saw someone in the forest." he held the rags up to her. It took her a moment to realize that there was indeed a tiny human curled up in the rags.

"You did the right thing coming to me, good Sir, I shall make sure to reward you," Mikoto slowly took the child in her arms. It felt like holding her son again. She cradled it to her chest and jogged into the castle again.

&&

Weeks later, Amaya sat holding the young boy who her husband had found. She had named him Sasuke.

Sasuke had started smiling at her sooner than most children did. But she didn't mind. She found it completely normal.

And little Sasuke had already made a friend in his first weeks of life. Her best friend had had a son by the name of Naruto, who had interesting birth marks on his face that looked like whiskers. And even though neither of the two young boys could barely move, they still had a wonderful time laughing at each other and moving their arms and toes.

Amaya cuddled baby Sasuke for a short moment and walked over to the crib that Kazo had chopped for their original baby and putting him there. The baby smiled at his foster mother and fell asleep quickly and quietly.

Sasuke was a quiet child.

&&

The other child, on the other hand, seemed to cry constantly unless she was sleeping.

After Mikoto had begged her husband for them to keep the child as their own, she had quickly named her new daughter after her favorite blossom. The cherry blossom.

Even though she was loud, Sakura was loved by most everyone. Expect for the king and queen's oldest son. Itachi had looked as if someone had dumped ice water over his head when he had seen his mother carrying the crying new-born past his open bedroom door.

&&

And neither Sasuke or Sakura knew about their horrible cold night that had twisted their lives forever. Until the fateful day they had run into each other.

&&

Dun dun dun! Itachi seems to not like his new little sister. Will he give her hell? And will Sasuke someday find out he is really of royal blood? Tuuune in next time. :3 Thanks for reading the prologue!


	2. First Encounter

**Switched**

**Chapter One – First Encounter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other non OC's in this story.**

**Summery: What if the royal son and a peasant girl are _"accidentally"_ switched at birth? And what if they eventually fell in love? AU.**

Brown booted feet ran, avoiding people, animals, and fruit stands with woman holding up vegetables to examine them. A hand quickly lashed at pink hair, pulling it up into a pony tail with a pastel green bandanna. As she ran, the girl didn't notice the two boys blotting at her at full speed.

They collided and they all fell to the dirty ground.

"Ouch!" she hissed, rubbing her lower back. She looked up at the two boys who were staring at her awkwardly.

"What?" she growled.

"Nothing, you just look a lot like the Princess," the blond boy told her.

"Well I'm not!" she grunted, defensively, "Now why'd you run into me?"

"Run into you?" the more attractive of the two glared at her and she blushed. Sure they were both cute, but the nineteen year old girl couldn't help but blush at him, "You were the one who wasn't watching!"

"That's because I'm ditching someone!"

"Us too!" the blond told her, "Come with us and we'll hide from our ditchees!"

"We're not ditching, we're--" the other boy was about to say something before the blond slapped his hand across his mouth. The raven haired boy shrugged off his friend and they both stood up. The girl also stood up.

The blond motioned for her to follow.

&&

She followed them to a river in the forest. The girl sat down next to the sparkling river, she stared down at the water, "I've never seen a river so clean," she said, dipping her hand into the water.

The boys blinked at her before staring at each other. They sat down on either side of her.

"What's your name?" the blond boy asked.

The pinked haired girl thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell them her real name for not. She quickly decided not to tell them her real name and told them the first name that popped into her head, "Hinata," the girl's name she used was her best friend. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata?" the blond asked. He smiled, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And the teme over there is Sasuke, Haruno Sasuke."

Sasuke grunted, "Hn,"

Sakura slowly became to realize what they looked like.

Naruto was wearing mainly orange. He had birthmarks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers and his eyes were a bright blue. He wore a necklace around his neck, where an odd crystal hung. Sasuke, on the other hand, had dark raven hair and dark gray eyes. He also had a chain around his neck, where a leaf pendant hung. Sakura thought he looked very familiar. A lot like her family.

"Hinata?"

Sakura looked around at Naruto.

"Who were you ditching?"

She thought for a moment, "My friend, she was being annoying. And who were you guys running from?"

Naruto and Sasuke started laughing immediately and Sakura looked confused.

"Naruto tripped over this super fat store owner," Sasuke told her, smirking at the opposite side of the river.

"And he BOUNCED when he landed!" Naruto roared, laughing loudly.

Sakura frowned, "That's not very nice!"

"I guess you actually had to be there," Naruto snickered, "It was hilarious."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and Sakura sighed.

"Anyway, Hinata, it's getting late, ya wanna have us walk you home?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No, I'll be find as long as the sun's still in the sky," she told him.

Naruto looked unsure and glanced at Sasuke, who shrugged. The two best friend stood up, "We'll see you soon, Hinata, promise?" Naruto asked, holding out his hand to his new friend.

She smiled and took it, standing up and shaking it.

"Promise. If you want, we can meet back here around noon tomorrow, if I don't make it, my parents have locked me in the... house,"

"Yeah, alright," Naruto smiled, he looked around at Sasuke who had started to walk away, "We'll see you soon, Hinata,"

Sakura nodded, watching them walk off through the trees. She sighed and took off the opposite way, toward the palace.

&&

Sakura collapsed on her bed, sighing.

That Sasuke.

He had looked so much like her family, her brother, mother and father.

Speak of the devil, Itachi was now standing in her doorway, looking unhappy, "You snuck out of the castle again, didn't you?" he asked, glaring at her.

Sakura rolled onto her back, picking up her book and opening it, "What's it to you?" she grunted rudely, finding the spot where she had left off.

Itachi stepped forward and snapped the book closed on her fingers, "Ow!" she yelped, caressing her hand. She glared up at her older brother.

"What if someone sees you?"

"A whole bunch of people see me, now if I can have my book back..."

"I mean, what if someone recognizes you?"

"I didn't think of that... but--"

"No buts, you know you have to get married to the South side's prince in less then a month--"

"But Prince Hanto and I are _just_ friends!" Sakura protested.

"Tell that to mom and dad," Itachi snorted, "be grateful it's not the Sand's Prince."

"Gaara's a great guy!

"Who looks like a raccoon! Your kids would look like mutant animals with pink hair!" Itachi smirked, he probably thought he was smart.

Sakura picked up anything close to her, which happened to be a goblet, and threw it at him. Though he moved to the side and it hit the wall, when it hit the floor, hit the wooden floor and rolled under the bed.

"Temper, temper," he scowled, still smirking.

"Give me my book and get _out_!"

"Fine," he dropped the book on her bed and turned away, "But if I see you sneaking out again, I'll be telling mom and dad."

Sakura grunted after he left, "Forget that, I wanna know more about this Haruno person,"

&&

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the tattered little couch in Sasuke's family hut. Kazo was whispering in the corner with Sasuke's mother, Amaya. The hut was tiny, but since there was only three people who lived in it, plus Naruto who spent most of his time with Sasuke.

Sasuke was sorting through is memories in his mind. It felt as he had somehow meet the pink haired girl before. Deja vu? No. He put his feet on the coffee table and rested the back of his head in his hands.

"I feel like I've meet her before," Sasuke said, to no one in particular.

"Who, Hinata?"

"Yeah."

"Impossible,"

"Huh?"

"Well, I've been with you most of the minutes of your life, from dawn till dusk, and I haven't seen anyone that looks like her before, expect for Princess Sakura, but she never comes out of the palace,"

Sasuke sighed, "I guess your right..."

Naruto grunted, standing up and looking out the window, "I should go before it starts getting too dark, Mom'll kill me!"

"Not unless the wolves get you first," Sasuke said in a mocking hopeful tone.

"Very funny, there haven't been wolves in this area for five years." Naruto scowled, pushing his blond hair out of his eyes.

"I heard some women talking about wolves earlier today... before you tripped that man. Don't worry, they'll be gone sooner or later." Sasuke withdrew a knife from his boot and slowly ran his thumb across the blade without drawing blood.

Naruto frowned. Before he opened the door to leave, he took his own knife from his belt.

Sasuke sighed again. He felt the blade poke his skin and soon saw just the tiniest amount of blood flowing from his puncture wound. He whipped it off on his trousers.

&&

Exciting, ain't it? I absolutely love Itachi and Sakura's relationship. Hahaha.

And who is this Prince who Sakura is supposed to marry? An OC, of course, but still. What happens when Itachi finally catches Sakura leaving the castle?

Dun dun dun dun!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Laughter

**Switched**

**Chapter Two – Laughter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other non OC's in this story.**

**Summery: What if the royal son and a peasant girl are _"accidentally"_ switched at birth? And what if they eventually fell in love? AU.**

Sakura ran down the street with her blond friend. It had been three weeks since her fateful meeting with Naruto and Sasuke and she still hadn't told them who she really was. A couple barrels fell over in their path and the two friends gracefully leaped over the rolling disasters. Sakura laughed when Naruto landed on his feet, having not stuck the landing.

They continued to run, twisting through the packed street as if they were professional dancers.

They ran into the forest, out of breath when they finally reached the river where Sasuke sat. He gave them a weird look and they burst out laughing.

"Why were you guys late?"

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, grinning, "I ran into a house and Hinata tripped over her dress like.. ten times!"

"It was once!" Sakura told him, stepping into the river, holding up the hem of her dress past her knees as the river had reached her knees. She splashed water at them with her feet.

"Hey!"

"What was that for?"

"Naruto, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes I am!"

The boys smirked at each other and splashed into the water. She laughed, Naruto had slipped on one of the river rocks and was submerged into the cold river. Sasuke, meanwhile, had wadded forward and pushed Sakura over so that she too was lost under the water until she sat up to glare at Sasuke. Naruto also sat up, but he smirked, "Serves you right, Hinata!"

Sakura stuck out her lower lip in a pout. She grinned wickedly and stood, splashing Naruto with the cold water.

"Why'd you splash me?! Sasuke's the one who's dry!"

"You're right, Naruto!"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him down into the water as hard as she could and he let her.

They resurfaced and Sasuke couldn't help by smile. He crawled back onto the river bank and watched his two friends playing in the river until they fell on the shore next to him. By the time they were done, he was almost dry.

"That was fun," Sakura said, gasping for air. She looked up at the sky. The sun was still high in the sky, but only just past the noon mark.

She still had time to get to know Sasuke. Figure out why he looked so much like her family and she looked nothing like them.

Naruto stood up, "I'm going to go find some berries, I'll be back soon,"

Sasuke nodded to his friend before the blond disappeared.

Perfect, they were alone now.

"Sasuke?"

He looked around at her, "What, Hinata?"

Sakura blushed slightly, "Why do you look like you should be in the royal family?" she asked. _Smooth,_ Sakura,_ way to be forward._

Sasuke shrugged, "I dunno, but I do know that my parents adopted me when I was a baby."

"Adopted?"

"Yeah. Apparently Dad found me while he was walking home from work, and they originally had a daughter before she was stolen from them."

"Stolen? Who would steal a child?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe to raise her as a slave and sell her. Probably to sell her as a virgin, too. Apparently, virgin slaves sell for a lot. That's what dad says and I don't understand it that well."

Sakura sighed, she understood it quite well but she didn't say anything.

"So you don't know your real parents?"

"That's correct, but it doesn't matter, I'm fine with the way my life is now."

A small smile fluttered over her face, "That's good."

They sat quietly for a couple minutes before Sasuke asked, "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Y'know, why do you look so much like Princess Sakura?" When she didn't reply, he said quietly, "Are you the princess?" his voice was barely a whisper and he was staring at her curiously. With those beautiful onyx eyes.

Damn it. Those stupid eyes that drew her into his trap like a moth to the flame.

"Am I?"

"So you are, why did you lie and call yourself Hinata?"

Sakura sighed, "OK, fine, you caught me. I called myself Hinata because I didn't know if you guys would like me if I told you who I really was,"

"Who's this real Hinata?"

"She's the royal painter's daughter up at the palace. She's also my best friend,"

"Why do I feel like I've meet you before, Sakura?"

"Yes Sakura," a familiar voice asked from behind the trees on the other side of the river. Her older brother stepped out of the trees and into the open. She growled as Itachi's eyes flashed red.

&&

**Oh no, everything seemed to be going fine, too! And Itachi has to come and ruin it all.**

**If you haven't noticed, which you probably haven't, I'm going to try and update a chapter a day. Maybe two chapters a day.**

**Thank you for your kind words, Sakura-chan1345:D**


	4. Truth Unspoken

**Switched**

**Chapter Three – Truth Unspoken**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other non OC's in this story.**

**Summery: What if the royal son and a peasant girl are _"accidentally"_ switched at birth? And what if they eventually fell in love? AU.**

Sakura stared, agape at her adopted brother, "Itachi! You're not allowed out of the palace!"

"Neither are you," Itachi told her calmly, "and I told you I would tell our parents the next time to snuck out."

"I don't care if you do or not, I'm having the time of my life, the life I never had!" Sakura told him, standing up.

"Do I care? We're going home Saku-- Who is _that_?" Itachi glared at Sasuke.

"One of my best friends! Haruno Sasuke, do you have a problem with that, Itachi?" Sakura growled at him, clenching her teeth.

Itachi didn't say anything. Look-a-like stared at look-a-like.

"What's going on? Hinata, Sasuke, who is this?"

Sakura looked around to see her blond friend with a number of different berries in his hands. She caught her breath as he squished them in his palms. Out of the corner of her eye she was Sasuke stand up, staring at the man he saw before him. They looked so much a like. Anyone village would have guessed they were brothers.

She sighed and growled, "Go away, Itachi!"

Itachi took his eyes off Sasuke to look at her, "No, I think I'll stick around. I want to know how he seems to know you from before you started sneaking out of the palace recently."

"Sneaking out of the palace?" Naruto questioned, he looked at Sasuke and then to Sakura, "What's going on, Hinata?"

"Nothing, Naruto."

"Nothing?" Itachi laughed quietly, "Why, peasant--" Naruto's eye twitched when Itachi said this particular word, "--You don't know? This is the princess, Sakura."

Naruto blinked and looked from Itachi to Sakura. Her eyes didn't meet his. She clenched her fists, finger nails digging into her skin. She felt her warm blood bleed from her palms.

"I don't know why!" she told her brother, "I don't know why I seem to know him from somewhere!"

Itachi sighed. He crossed the river and grabbed her arm before she could react.

"Let go of me!" she protested, pulling back from him, although he held on.

"Let go of Hinata!" Naruto told the tall man, rushing forward to help his friend while Sasuke just stood, continuing to stare at the man.

"Her name isn't Hinata, Peasant!" Itachi growled, making Naruto step back defensively, holding his arm in front of his face. He squeezed his wrist and a knife on a string popped out of his sleeve.

Itachi looked surprised. He had never seen anything like that before.

He snapped out of his little trance before Sakura could bit his arm. Itachi covered her mouth and she growled.

"We're going home now. You two better do the same if you don't want to be imprisoned." Itachi glared at Sakura's friends before turning and dragging his little sister back to the castle.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked after they had disappeared.

Sasuke looked around at Naruto, seeming surprised that his best friend was there.

**&&**

Sasuke lay on the couch, listening to his parents arguing about something stupid that was happening up at the palace. They seemed to argue a lot lately. He couldn't seem to get Sakura off his mind. Why had she lied about being the Princess? Sure, he would have thought differently about her if she had told he and Naruto her real name.

He listened as his parents fall asleep but continued to lay of the couch. He couldn't sleep for some reason.

A knock on the door made him sit up. Before opening the door, he looked out the window. It was a woman. He couldn't see her very well. But it was a woman, so she couldn't be dangerous.(AU, who knew Sasuke could be sexist? Haha. Kidding. Woman aren't usually as dangerous. He's stereotyping.)

So he opened the door. The woman flung her arms around his neck. He was about to push her away when he saw who it was.

"Princess Sakura!"

"I'm Sakura, I'm definitely not a princess."

Sasuke sighed. For some reason, it felt good to be in her embrace. He slowly hugged her back, "What's wrong?"

"Gomenasai!" she said, breathlessly, "I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway."

Sasuke blinked. What was she talking about?

"You didn't hurt me," he told her, "Surprised, but you didn't hurt me."

Sakura sighed and stepped away from him, "We need to talk, Sasuke, is there any place private?"

Sasuke nodded, not sure what she meant by private, since his parents weren't in the room. He took her hand and almost withdrew his when he felt a spark. He saw Sakura's face go a light shade of pink that matched her hair. He led her out of the hut and into the forest, where they sat on and old fallen tree.

He watched her as she stared up at the starry sky.

"Sasuke, I asked my mom if I could look through the birth records from nineteen years ago."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I found something that disturbed me."

"Yeah?"

Sakura sighed, "Well, it turns out that my parents had two sons and never a daughter," she looked around at him, a small smile on her face, "You see, I was found by a guard up at the palace when I was an infant, the day a baby girl was born to the Haruno family."

"What does this all mean?" he asked, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"Sasuke, I think someone switched us at birth. I think you're the second son."

"Impossible."

"Who else could it be, Sasuke? You look almost exactly like Itachi, you were--"

She was cut off by a low growling in the bushes behind them. Sasuke went pale. He leaned forward and slowly slid his knife out of his boot. He turned and was face-to-face with a giant gray wolf.


	5. In Danger of Dieing

**Switched**

**Chapter Four – In Danger of Dieing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other non OC's in this story.**

**Summery: What if the royal son and a peasant girl are _"accidentally"_ switched at birth? And what if they eventually fell in love? AU.**

_Sakura sighed, "Well, it turns out that my parents had two sons and never a daughter," she looked around at him, a small smile on her face, "You see, I was found by a guard up at the palace when I was an infant, the day a baby girl was born to the Haruno family."_

"_What does this all mean?" he asked, blinking sleep out of his eyes._

"_Sasuke, I think someone switched us at birth. I think you're the second son."_

"_Impossible."_

"_Who else could it be, Sasuke? You look almost exactly like Itachi, you were--"_

_She was cut off by a low growling in the bushes behind them. Sasuke went pale. He leaned forward and slowly slid his knife out of his boot. He turned and was face-to-face with a giant gray wolf._

Sasuke swiped his knife at the wolf's face, cutting it's noes but nothing more. Sakura gasped, jumping up from the log and stumbling over her traveling cloak. She made a loud 'thump' sound when she hit the ground. Sasuke barely turned to her, keeping his eyes on the wolf, "Run, Sakura!"

Sakura looked shocked, but didn't move expect to stand.

"Don't die because of me!"

She looked around at him, wide-eyed. She frowned, wanting to touch him in some way to show that his life wasn't worth throwing away for hers. Sakura restrained herself from her instincts.

"Don't die, Sasuke!" she made sure he nodded before she turned and ran out of the forest, back to the safety of the town.

Sasuke gripped the handle of his knife, "I promise to come back alive. I'm not going to die at the hands of a dirty mutt!" he shifted his feet, awaiting the hungry beast to attack him.

The gray dog jumped, hitting Sasuke in the chest with it's huge paws and bowling him over. He quickly covered his neck with his arms before it could grab his neck and tear out his throat. It lashed at his face. Blood flowed freely from his skin. One of the wolf's claws cut over his left eye. He caterwauled in pain, having seemed to forgotten the knife that was still clasped in his hand.

Sasuke pushed the great beast off of him, holding up his knife at ready this time. His blood continued to flow from his face and dripped down onto the grass, but a huge gash where a scar would one day form was bleeding the most. He began to feel faint at so much blood lose.

When the wolf jumped at him again, he plunged his knife into it's neck. He heard the gagging inside the wolf's throat before it fell limp, taking Sasuke to the ground with it because he had not let go of the knife handle.

Sasuke gasped from where he lay with the dead wolf on the ground. He coughed up blood and slowly realized that he was fading into unconsciousness.

**&&**

That morning, Sakura swung her traveling cloak over her shoulders. She didn't want to go to South Konoha, but her adoptive parents were making her. There was one thing she had to do first. She picked up the knife from the table and stared out the window at the raising sun. She sighed quietly and left her bedroom, slowly walking down the hall toward the servant's quarters.

She knocked on one door and a feeble voice answered. Sakura opened the door and found a shy looking girl sitting next to the window, "Hinata!"

Hinata looked around and smiled, "Good morning, Princess--"

"How many times have I told you not--"

"To call you Princess Sakura. Yes, sorry. Good morning, Sakura-san." she stood up, fiddling with her apron.

"Hinata, take that off, we're going on a mission!"

"Mission?" Hinata questioned, blinking lavender eyes.

"Yes! Is there a way out of the castle that my family doesn't know about?"

"The garbage shoot and the underground servant's passage, but Sakura-ch--"

"We'll take the underground servant's passage! Which will be forever known from now on as USP!" the pinked haired woman said, grabbing her friend's wrist and leading her out of the room, "Where is it and where does it lead?"

Hinata sighed, "Follow me."

The blue haired servant lead her to the kitchen. The kitchen staff looked on curiously as Hinata pulled up a trap door from the floor. Sakura turned to the head chief, "I'll give you and all your underlings 100 gold pieces if you keep this a secret."

The kitchen staff all nodded greedily. Sakura smiled and jumped down into the underground passage way with Hinata. It was dark, dirty, and even worse, filled with rats. One scurried over her foot and Sakura almost screamed. "It's filthy down here!" she whispered to her friend.

Hinata smiled slightly through the darkness, "It hasn't been used for nineteen years." she told Sakura.

"Nineteen years?"

"By some one in a dark cloak. That's what my mother told me when she was showing me this place." Hinata looked around at Sakura and saw that she was frowning, "Are you OK, Sakura-chan?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I was just thinking about something. Now, where does this lead to?"

"A store in the market place."

"Then let's hurry!" Sakura grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her friend behind her until they reached a ladder. Well, ran into a ladder.

Sakura slowly got up from where she had fallen, rubbing her forehead, "That hurt!"

Hinata giggled, "Come on, Sakura-chan, just up the ladder." the blue-haired woman grabbed a rung on the ladder and began to climb upward. Sakura followed.

They crawled out of the trap door, surprising a yellow-haired woman who was holding two roses.

"Sorry to intrude!" Sakura told her, "We'll be going now!" she grabbed Hinata's wrist again after the trap door was shut and ran out of the flower shop.

"That was... odd," Ino murmured, narrowing her eyes after the two.

**&&**

Sasuke could hear his name being called. He could feel a hand on his bloody cheek, another pushing his blood soaked hair out of his eyes. He stirred and flinched when someone accidentally touched his left eye. His right eye fluttered half-way open. All he could see was a blur of pink and green. He didn't know how long he had been there.

"Naruto's... house... near... Get... Naruto."

The voice that answered back was so familiar, but he couldn't remember who it was who was speaking to him.

"I'll bring him here, Hinata, there's a stream nearby, it's clean, wash his wounds."

His world went black again.

**&&**

Sakura ran through the trees. She ran like she was running from the castle guards. Like there was absolutely no turning back. Which there wasn't. There was no time. Sakura had to find Naruto. She had to. If she didn't, Sasuke could die.

"NARUTO!" she screamed, tears spilling from her eyes, "**NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU?**"

**&&**

Hinata ripped of her apron and tore off a piece of it before running to the stream. She soaked it in the cool, refreshing water and hurried back to the injured man. She pressed the wet cloth against his bloody face, trying to remain calm at the sight of all of his blood.

She gently whipped down the right side of his face, hesitating to touch his left eye.

**&&**

**This was a hard chapter to write. I have no idea why. I think it is because of the Sasuke and wolf fight. I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes. Heh.**

**Hope you like! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Beautiful Angel

**Switched**

**Chapter Five – Beautiful Angel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other non OC's in this story.**

**Summery: What if the royal son and a peasant girl are _"accidentally"_ switched at birth? And what if they eventually fell in love? AU.**

Sasuke saw a dim fire light, it shadowed the woman's face above him. His eye sight was still blurry so all he could see was her outline. She touched his face. Her hand was cold. He heard someone sigh.

"He'll be OK. His body just needs time to heal and make more blood." Sasuke knew that voice. His annoying blond friend, Naruto. Yes. He had known him since he was a small child.

"It's my fault." said another voice he recognized. It was coming from the woman. An angel perhaps?

"Sakura-chan, stop blaming yourself." a feminine voice told the angel.

"But it is. If I hadn't snuck out at night to talk to him, he wouldn't be like this."

Everyone was silent in the room for a long time, so Sasuke slowly opened his right eye fully, for some reason, he couldn't open his left eye. There was no longer an angel hovering above him. He sat up from the cot. He saw Naruto, a woman that he didn't know, and the angel sitting around a tiny fire place. He stared at the angel's back for a long time and very slowly began to realize that she was not an angel, but it was Sakura. And Sakura, even if she was not a real angel, was the most beautiful one of them all.

Naruto seemed to be flirting with this new woman. Sasuke sighed inwardly and wondered how long he had been asleep.

Sakura was staring into the fire, she seemed to be deep in thought. She stood up and turned around.

**&&**

Itachi smirked.

It was an evil looking smirk.

His father was angry and his mother was worried.

It was five hours past the time his parents and little sister were supposed to leave for the South.

"Itachi!" Fugaku growled, seeing him smirking, "Do _you_ know where your sister is?"

"I have a hunch." Itachi grunted.

"Tell us, Itachi." Mikoto commanded with concern in her eyes.

"The Haruno's, if she's not there, she's probably with her other little peasant friend."

"Peasants?"

"She has been sneaking out of the castle?"

Itachi smirked, "I meant to tell you sooner, but I thought not telling you would be funner for me."

There was an angry pause before Fugaku called, "Kakashi!" a silver haired knight seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Yes, Sir?" the guard asked, kneeling down on his knee.

"I want you to gather a group of squires and take them to the Haruno household. If Sakura is not there, question the family until they have relieved where she might be. Bring her and her friends back here."

Kakashit nodded, got to his feet and disappeared through the door to gather a few knights-to-be.

**&&**

Amaya walked over to the door and opened it. Surprised, she stepped back when she saw Kakashi and three kids around her son's age behind him, "What do you want?" she asked, slightly frightened by their sudden appearance.

"We are looking for the Princess, Sakura, Haruno-san, we have a lead that she may have been sneaking out of the castle to meet your son and his friend." Kakashi explained.

Amaya blinked and cleared her throat, "My good sir, I am sorry to say that I haven't seen Sasuke since before my husband and I went to bed last night."

"Could you please tell me where his friend lives, then?"

Amaya nodded slowly.

**&&**

"Sasuke! You're awake!" Sakura rushed over to his side and sat down on the stool next to the cot. Sasuke smiled and reached for her hand. She took his hand in hers, "I'm so happy that you're OK!"

Naruto and the other girl stood.

The blond smirked, "Yeah, you should have seen her when she came running at me. Tears streaming down her face and everything. She was in a world of shock, and Hinata here was trying her best to calm her down."

Sakura blushed and Sasuke smirked, "I made you cry?" he asked, staring at her with his good eye.

The pinked haired girl smiled weakly and touched his healing eye, "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore."

"It's pretty swollen," Naruto pointed out, "It'll be a while before you can open it again."

Sasuke groaned. He pulled his legs out from under the blanket. When he tried to stand, he collapsed back on the cot.

"You lost a lot of blood, don't try to do too much yet." the blue-haired woman told him. So this was the real Hinata? A simple peasant girl that Sakura had originally portrayed? He squeezed Sakura's hand. She touched his hurt eye again, frowning.

A soft knock on the door sounded and Naruto went to answer it.

A boy with long brown hair tied back in a low and loose pony tail came running threw the door, threw himself at Naruto, flattening the blond boy against the floor, grabbing his hair and placing a long knife at his throat, "Don't move, or I'll kill you." the boy said, no mercy in his voice.

Sakura stepped in front of Sasuke, defensively, glaring at the silver haired man and three two other boys who entered the house.

**&&**

**One step closer to the end. Regretfully, we still have a ways to go, since we still have to meet Prince Hanto.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	7. Bittersweet

**Switched**

**Chapter Six – Bittersweet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other non OC's in this story.**

**Summery: What if the royal son and a peasant girl are _"accidentally"_ switched at birth? And what if they eventually fell in love? AU.**

Naruto dare didn't move an inch, he could already feel the knife cutting his skin. Sasuke was cursing quietly under his breath. Hinata rushed over to help Naruto but her eyes meet with the boy's. She had stopped dead.

Sakura glared as Kakashi bowed at her feet with the two squires behind him, "Princess," he said, "the king has ordered us to bring you and your friends to the castle."

"Tell him I decline his request." Sakura snorted and turned to Sasuke. She dipped a wash cloth into a basin next to the cot and began to wash a cut on Sasuke's forehead that had reopened.

"We will have to take you by force, then." Kakashi said quietly. Sakura was about to turn to protest when the silver haired man shot forward and hit her in the back of the head. He caught her in his arms when she fell.

"Damn you!" Naruto cursed. The boy on his back pulled his yellow hair to silence him.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata squeaked, covering her mouth with her hands. A hand lay on her shoulder and she looked around at one of her best friends since childhood, "Kiba-kun!" he smiled gingerly.

The new blood slowly slid down Sasuke's nose and landed on the wood floor. He pressed his hand against his forehead to stop the bleeding. A boy with pineapple shaped hair stepped up to him and said, "You probably don't have enough strength to walk. This is so troublesome."

Sasuke scowled at him.

**&&**

Sasuke, after having most of his face bandaged by the doctor in the castle, sat with Naruto in an uncomfortable cell. His blond friend was rubbing his neck unconsciously. His neck was covered in dried blood. Both were taking in their new surroundings.

There wasn't a bed, aka a pile of straw in the corner, or anything that most people couldn't live without. The cell was quite bare expect for the bars and shackles on the wall. Sasuke guessed it was used for holding people hostage for a short amount of time, or a very long, uncomfortable, time.

"Well, look at the bright side to all of this," Naruto finally croaked out, "at least there's a torch over there somewhere that's giving us light."

"That's a terrible bright side." Sasuke grunted. _And a really lame pun._ He added mentally.

"It's better than nothing!"

"True."

"I can't believe being a friend of Sakura's landed us here."

"Hmm... I would understand why she would want to get out of the castle. That brother of hers seems to be a real bastard."

Naruto chuckled, "You really like Sakura-chan, don't you?"

Sasuke tried to hide the smile on his face, but Naruto saw it. The blond stood up and randomly walked over to the cell door, gripping the bars. He didn't ask Sasuke anything more.

It felt like it had been hours before someone actually came down to get them. And it just happened to be _him_. The squire that had knocked Naruto to the floor and almost split his throat.

Neji unlocked the cell, "The king and queen wish to meet with you." he told them.

Naruto glared, he walked back to Sasuke and pulled him to his feet.

"I can walk!" Sasuke protested when Naruto swung Sasuke's arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, I believe you, Scar Face." Naruto grunted and started walking forward with Sasuke at his side.

**&&**

Sakura sat, looking down at her feet. Her father was glaring at the door and her mother was sitting next to her, rubbing her daughter's back. Hinata was standing with Kiba behind her. She looked like a statue.

The double doors opened and Naruto entered with Sasuke at his side. They were followed by the boy who just about killed Naruto. Sakura noticed that someone had bandaged Sasuke's face. She almost stood up but didn't because of Mikoto's hand on her back..

"So you two are the ones who my daughter has been sneaking out to see?" when neither of them answered, Fugaku asked, "What are your names?"

Naruto hesitated before answering, "I am Uzumaki Naruto and my friend is Haruno Sasuke."

"What happened to his face?" Mikoto asked, gesturing to Sasuke.

"He was attacked by a wolf," Sakura murmured, looking back down at her feet, "because he was protecting me."

"Protecting-- when did this happen?" Fugaku growled at her.

"Last night," Sakura told her, looking everywhere but her foster parents, "I went to tell him what I found out about our past."

"Why does your past matter? You are a royal, Sakura, and these two are just peasants."

"Well, I know that I wasn't born a royal," Sakura stood up and walked over to her friends, "But Sasuke was!" she hugged his free arm. Sasuke looked confused.

"What do you mean, Sakura?" Mikoto asked.

"Mother, you know how I asked you to see all the birth records from nineteen years ago? Well, the day Haruno Sasuke was found by Haruno Kazo they had a daughter who had been stolen away from their family. And it all happened on the night that the guard found me and I became the princess."

The queen blinked, stood, and walked over to the three. She stopped in front of Sasuke, "May I?" she asked, raising her hands to his face. He slowly nodded and she began to unwrap the bandages around his head.

She turned his head back and forth, commenting as she observed him, ignoring his injuries.

"My eye shape. Fugaku's eye color. My mother's nose. My hair color. Fugaku's father's cheek bones. My chin and lips," she reached for his rough hand and turned it in her own flawless ones, "and your hands. Itachi has the same hands. They're royal hands." her eyes twitched and she smiled.

"See?" Sakura said and looked around at her father, who had slowly stood up.

"But who would take him away from his family?" Fugaku growled.

Sakura shrugged, "I haven't figured that out yet."

"She's so intelligent!" Mikoto observed, making Sakura blush, "Thank you Sakura. For reuniting the royal family."

Sakura smiled slightly. What about her real parents though? She looked at her two friends and looked away again. She slowly backed out of the room and disappeared down the hall.

**&&**

**So who was the one to separate the two families from their children? And now that Sasuke is back with his parents, what will happen to Sakura and the Harunos? And we can't forget about Naruto and Hinata now, can we?**

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	8. Waiting

**Switched**

**Chapter Seven – Waiting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other non OC's in this story.**

**Summery: What if the royal son and a peasant girl are _"accidentally"_ switched at birth? And what if they eventually fell in love? AU.**

Sakura sat on her bed, staring out her window at the setting sun. She touched her face lightly with her fingertips, trying to figure out what she was going to do now. Now that Sasuke was officially the Prince. Would she still have to wed Prince Hanto? Was she still even the Princess?

She lay back on the pillows, stroking the silky bed sheets.

And if she did stay at the palace, what about her real parents? Would she and Sasuke be consider... siblings? She felt her face go red. She didn't think of Sasuke like a sibling. Her feelings toward him, she didn't understand them. And Naruto, what would happen to him?

She turned on her side. She almost fell asleep when she heard a knock on her door. The door opened and someone sat down on her bed.

"Sakura, I know what you're thinking."

The pink-haired woman turned over on the bed and saw Mikoto sitting there.

"What am I thinking?"

"You're thinking about what will happen now. Sakura, you're still my daughter, even if we're not blood."

"I don't consider Sasuke as a brother, though, and if he lives here... it'd be weird."

Mikoto took her hand, smiling, "Sakura, he doesn't want to live here. Sasuke decided to stay with his... other parents."

Sakura looked surprised, "Why?"

"I guess he thought it would be odd, also. He, his friend, and his other mother and father will always be welcome here."

Sakura smiled. So they wouldn't be considered brother and sister.

"One more thing."

Sakura looked back up at her.

"You still have to marry Prince Hanto."

_Damn it! I don't love him!_

"On the plus side, we're not leaving for the South. They're coming here."

"Really? Why?"

"So Itachi, your father, and I can get to know Sasuke and his other parents and you can meet your blood mother and father."

"Oh."

"Your father just sent our fastest bird, so they should be here in a couple days."

An imaginary shiver ran down her spine.

**&&**

Sakura sat between Sasuke and Naruto in the Haruno household. Even if she had known her real parents for four days, she still felt nervous around them. She imagined it was the same with Sasuke when he was up at the castle.

She played with the hem of her vest, staring down at her feet.

Amaya was bustling about, looking for something she wanted to show Sakura.

"Do you have any idea what she's looking for?" she asked both of the boys.

"No." Sasuke responded for both of them.

Sakura looked around at him. His face was almost healed expect for the huge scar over his left eye, which was now open.

She was lost in thought about that night the wolf attacked them when Amaya cried, "Found it!" Sakura looked around at her blood mother. She was holding a tiny box, beautifully hand crafted and woodland creatures were painted on it.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Amaya smiled and opened it. Inside of it was a blue velvet lining and a beautiful green gem laying inside of it. The blond woman pulled the necklace out of the box and held it gingerly in her hands.

"This jewel was passed down from your father's side of the family. The box was from my side. I want you to have it, Sakura."

"I can't possibly take this!" Sakura protested, holding up her hands.

Amaya lay the necklace in the box and pressed it in Sakura's hands, "No, Sakura, even though you haven't lived with me, you're still my daughter and I don't think Sasuke wouldn't really like having a jewel and box. Boys don't usually like that stuff."

Sakura smiled and glanced at Sasuke. He had a sour look on his face that made her giggle. She looked back at the box, opened it, and pulled out the necklace. She fingered it gently and flipped the gem over in her hands. It the brown metal the name Haruno was engraved. She smiled and hugged it to her chest, lovingly.

"Thank you, Amaya." Sakura lay the jewel in the box and closed it.

**&&**

Sasuke lay with Naruto on the palace lawns, staring up at the perfectly blue sky that was dappled with the whitest clouds Sasuke had ever seen. They were waiting for Sakura, Hinata, and their new friends Shikamaru, Kiba, and Rock Lee. Lee was the stable boy who they had meet. Apparently he had a huge crush on Sakura.

Naruto sighed loudly and sat up, still staring up at the sky, "It's such a nice day." he commented.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied, closing his eyes.

There was the sound of galloping horses and Sasuke sat up and looked in the direction that the sound was coming from.

The riders were wearing the emblem of the South Kingdom of Konoha on their chests. There was also a carriage being pulled by four horses. They stopped not too far away from them.

Two men stepped out of carriage. The younger one of the two was tall, had short but flowing brown hair and handsome gray eyes. The older one was shorter because he was slumped over and he was holding a crooked walking stick. Although his hair was still colored red naturally, the rest of his body looked as if it belonged to a seventy-year-old. The younger one spotted them and waved, "Hello, have you seen Princess Sakura?"

Sasuke stared at him. What business did this man have with his Sakura?

_**His?**_

Naruto waved at him politely, "She is coming out to meet us, you can hang out with us until she comes out."

The boy nodded and turned to the older man. They exchanged words before the younger one joined them.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, this is Haruno/Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto introduced.

"Hanto. Why do you have two last names, Sasuke-san?" the brunette asked.

"Long story short?" Sasuke blinked, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin in his palm.

"Sure."

"I just recently found my birth parents."

"Oh."

"So how do you know Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"We've been friends since were little. We're _very_ close."

Sasuke eyed him curiously, but his eyes turned to the castle.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura cried as she ran closer to the trio. Everyone else was walking toward them. When Sakura got there, she froze in shock when she saw Hanto. The brunette stood, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her full on the lips.

Sasuke felt his face redden with anger.

**&&**

**Oh no. Poor Sasuke. If you didn't see that coming, no cookie for you. Haha. Kidding. Cookies for everyone!**

**Thanks for reading! I'm glad you all like my story:D**


	9. Making His Life Hell

**Switched**

**Chapter Eight – Making His Life Hell**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other non OC's in this story.**

**Summery: What if the royal son and a peasant girl are _"accidentally"_ switched at birth? And what if they eventually fell in love? AU.**

Sakura pushed Hanto away, her hand over her mouth and her face was as red as a tomato, "Don't do that, Hanto!" she screamed from behind her hand. Her eyes darted toward her two friends and saw that they looked like they were about to attack Hanto, especially Sasuke.

"Aw, why not, Sakura-chan?" Hanto asked, smiling sheepishly, "We are engaged, aren't we?"

"Engaged?"

Sakura's eyes focused on Sasuke. His angered expression melted into a face of pure shock and hurt. She could not stop looking at him until she burst into tears. Hanto stepped forward to comfort her, but she pushed him away and ran in a random direction.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata yelled from a short distance away. She began to run after her friend.

"What happened to the Princess?" Kiba asked, kneeling over to scratch his dog, Akamaru, on the head.

"He happened." Naruto grunted, brow twitching as he gestured to the Prince. Hanto just smirked wickedly.

"_**I'm going to make his life a living hell for doing that to Sakura." **_Sasuke grunted in an undertone to himself, though his blond friend smiled, indicating that he had heard him.

_**They**_ were going to make his life a living hell.

**&&**

Later that day, Naruto and Sasuke sat in a lonely corner in the library. The blond rolled a piece of out parchment from his cloak with a ink-well pen. He touched the tip of the pen to the top of the parchment.

"First we'll get some honey from the kitchen and pour it in his bed. Oh! And we'll tamper with his chair in the dinning hall that it falls apart when he sits on it. Got any ideas?"

"Dressing up as a ghost and scaring him to death?" Sasuke suggested.

"I love that!" the blond scribbled what Sasuke had said on the paper, "Maybe we can get someone to 'accidentally' dump water on him. Hinata, perhaps."

"Order flowers that have bees stuck in the bulbs!"

"Perfect! Make him squeal for his mommy like a five-year-old!"

The two smiled at each other, evilly.

**&&**

Hanto groaned in pain. His chair had fallen out from under him, a stupid servant had poured water down his front and just now he had been stung by a million bees. He frowned as he entered his room. His eyes darted around. Nothing out of the ordinary.

He wandered across the room and into the washroom. Suddenly, the back of his head collided with the wooden floor.

The floor was soapy. He growled, stood up, left the washroom and looked out the window. The sun had set. The corner of his mouth twitched. He yawned and crawled into bed.

"Uuuugghh!" he was submerged in honey. Hanto got out of bed and left the room, dripping in honey. He walked down the hall, up two flights of stairs and down another hall. He slowly opened an oak door, stared at the girl laying in the bed for a moment before stepping inside the room.

He walked toward the bed, the pinked hair woman turned onto her back and opened her beautiful emerald eyes. Those eyes were suddenly angry, "What are you doing, Hanto?" Sakura growled, sitting up on the bed and crossing her arms.

"Are there any other bedrooms?"

"No!"

"Then can I--?" he touched the bed with his fingertips.

"In your dreams, buck-o! Go sleep on one of the couches!" she raised a fist at him, threateningly.

"OK, OK." Hanto backed out of the room and left for the common area.

**&&**

"Ouch! You stepped on my foot!"

"Stop moving!"

"You stop!"

Sasuke slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth. Hanto was walking slowly down the hall. He entered through a double door, to the common area. When everything was silent, he sighed in relief and lowered his hand.

The two boys draped dark gray robes around their persons, putting the hoods over their faces. They seemed to glide over the stone floor, into the large room.

Sasuke saw Hanto shift and slowly sit up. He stiffened in fear when he saw Sasuke and Naruto in the dark cloaks.

"Yoooou..." Naruto said in a hastily voice, sweeping an arm through the air slowly.

"Yoooou wiiilllll liiiiiiiivve aaa cuuuurssed..." Sasuke said in the same tone.

"Liiiiiiife!" Naruto screeched in an unnatural pitch.

Hanto gasped in fear and buried his face in his pillow.

"Weeeeee leeeeeeaavee yooooooou nooooooow." Sasuke said.

"Aaaaa broookkeeen maaaan!"

The two of them turned and glided out of the large and opening living area. They burst out laughing when they were a safe distance away.

**&&**

**Sorry I haven't updated in the last couple days. My friend got punched on Monday by a drunk bitch and as the only witness, I've been having some trouble. Sleeping, etc. It was truly scary. Especially when I saw the drunken bitch again today after school.**


	10. Truth Be Told

**Switched**

**Chapter Nine – Truth Be Told**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other non OC's in this story.**

**Summery: What if the royal son and a peasant girl are _"accidentally"_ switched at birth? And what if they eventually fell in love? AU.**

Sasuke held the sword at arm's length. It shinned brightly in the dazzling sun and it blinded him. He ran his thumb across the smooth surface, letting it slowly cut his finger. He allowed the blood to drip into his palm.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and then went back to staring at the blood, "Not really."

Naruto thought for a moment, but remained silent as he stared out the window of his guest room in the castle. Sasuke had recently acquired a sword and was learning how to wield it. Naruto was curious when he would actually have to us it.

"So, Sakura's getting married to that bastard tomorrow." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke clenched his non-bloody fist and growled, "I know."

"I wish we could stop the marriage."

"Me too." Sasuke squeezed the sword handle in frustration.

Naruto sighed, "Do you remember that old man who was with Hanto-teme?"

Sasuke nodded, now looking curious.

"I wonder how they know each other."

Sasuke shrugged.

**&&**

Naruto walked down the halls of the castle with Hinata next to him. He was unusually quiet and when he glanced at her, he noticed that the blue haired woman looked worried.

"Hinata."

When he felt her gaze on his face, he continued, "Do you know who the old man with Hanto-teme is?"

Out of the corner of his eye she nodded and said, "He is Hanto-sama's father."

Naruto thought for a moment, tapping his chin with his index finger, "Do you know if I can talk to him?"

"I'm sure you can," Hinata told him, "I'll take you to his room, Naruto-kun."

When he smiled at her, he noticed the blush on her face. She lead him through the castle and to huge double doors. He stared up at the door and knocked on it.

"Come in." a voice croaked from inside the room.

Naruto sighed and pushed the door open, he and Hinata stepped inside. The room was large, with a huge canopy bed, two sofas, a table and chairs.

"Where's my cheese cake?" the old man grunted. He had had his nose buried in a book when Naruto and Hinata had entered and he was sitting in the middle of one of the sofas.

"It should be here any moment, Sir." Hinata squeaked.

"Good."

Naruto stepped forward and sat down in front of the man, "Sir, I am here in your presence to ask you to cancel the wedding." the blond bowed his head in respect.

"Do you know how much sabotage I had to cause and how much trouble I have had to go through to get to this day?" the old man growled, "I will not stop it just because a little runt like you asks me to."

"What do you mean sabotage?" Naruto questioned, ignoring the man's insult.

The old man closed his book, swiftly and eyed Naruto, making him flinch. His eyes were a stabbing red, like Sasuke's blood.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you."

Naruto smirked, "Try me."

The old man sighed, laying down the book, "You are risking death to learn the truth?"

Naruto nodded and reached his hand into his pocket.

Hanto's father sighed, "Yes, I did sabotage the Uchiha family. It was nineteen years ago. Well, no. Twenty years ago, when my son Hanto was born. The Uchihas and I made a promise to each other that the South Konoha heir would marry the second born child of the North rulers. Hanto had already been born and Mikoto was pregnant with her second child. When the second son was born, the deal would have to be postponed until a daughter was born. I was impatient.

"So I sent one of my warriors to the North. I ordered him to wait there, under cover, until a girl from the village was born. Any girl would do. And it happened to be the daughter of the Haruno family. Luckily, only the mother was home so it was easy for him to steal her away from the house. The Uchiha boy had also been stolen from the castle, earlier on. It had been like stealing candy from a baby.

"So because I had the second son switched with the Haruno daughter, the deal was back on, and the North and South would finally be united."

Naruto stared at him as the old man explained the past. The blond saw him grab his odd walking stick and pointed the tip at Naruto's heart.

He jumped to his feet. Was that what he thought it was? He had heard of these, but had never seen them before.

"I have to kill you now, boy." the man said. There was a flash of white lightning that escaped the tip walking stick. Hinata screamed.

When the light faded from the room, Naruto was standing in front of the man, his knife against the man's throat. The old man scowled up at the blond.

"Where did you get that magically staff?" Naruto bared his teeth, that were now canine-like, at him, pressing harder on the man's throat with his knife.

"Family heirloom." the man said dryly.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata squealed, rushing forward. She grabbed his arm, pleadingly, "Let him go!"

"No, Hinata," Naruto told her, "He just tried to kill me and could try to kill you, too."

"Kotuz-sama!" a voice yelled, fists pounded on the double doors. Naruto didn't dare move from where he stood in front of Hanto's father. The last thing he heard was the doors slamming open and Hinata's yell before his world went black.

**&&**

**Oh no. Naruto, what have you done? And this is a twist, most of the chapters are from Sasuke's or Sakura's POV.**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews, everyone! They're what gives me inspiration! Thank you so much for reading! Only one more chapter left until the possible epilogue!**

**And my friend is going to be alright! The bitch will be arrested real soon! Maybe she already has been! I'll tell you guys when she has.**


	11. Wedding Crashers

**Switched**

**Chapter Ten – Wedding Crashes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other non OC's in this story.**

**Summery: What if the royal son and a peasant girl are _"accidentally"_ switched at birth? And what if they eventually fell in love? AU.**

Sakura lay the tiara on the top of her head, fitting it in her pink hair perfectly. She sighed, staring into the mirror. Mikoto zipped up the back of her white, corset-style dress with a baby blue sash around her waist. Her mother lowered the sky blue veil over her face and pinned it to the sparkling tiara.

"Mother." Sakura whispered, raising her fingers to the veil and stroking the lace.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked, messaging her shoulders.

"I don't want to marry Hanto. I don't love him."

Mikoto sighed, "Let me tell you a secret, Sakura," she sat down next to the pink-haired nineteen year old. Sakura looked curious, "Your father and I hated each other when we got married. We eventually came to love each other as close friends, who share children with each other."

"Mother," Sakura whispered, looking down at her lap, "I love Sasuke."

Mikoto blinked at her for a short moment before looking away. Sakura stared at the beautifully craved box on the vanity. She opened it and pulled the jade jewel from its depths.

**&&**

Sasuke tapped the rusted metal bar with his fingernail. He stared at his best friend, who was sitting against the prison wall, rubbing the back of his head where the guard had hit him. Sasuke waited for his blond friend to start talking. When he didn't, the raven-haired man questioned, "Why did you try to kill Kotuz?" he asked, gripping the bar, "That's not like you, Naruto."

"He tried to kill me!" Naruto grunted, standing up, "Sasuke, there's something you need to know." the blond came up to his friend and they stared at each other seriously, it took him a long time to say something, "Sasuke," he paused, "That bastard was the one who plotted to switch you and Sakura, so that Hanto would marry the Uchiha heir."

Sasuke scowled, "Why would he do that?"

"I have no idea, there was probably more to the plan, but he tried to kill me before I could ask anymore questions!" Naruto told her best friend.

"How could he have had killed you?"

"He has a magical staff."

"But magic has been banned from multiple kingdoms for centuries," Sasuke eyed Naruto with ebony orbs, "Including both Konohas."

"Well, it's obvious this guy doesn't play by the rules," Naruto growled, "He tried murdering me, kidnapped two innocent infants, and uses magic, pure evil, I tell you, PURE! Can you let me out of here so that we can stop them?"

Sasuke sighed and inserted a key into the key hole and opened the cell door to let his friend out. Naruto patted his friend's shoulder in thanks.

"Lets go crash a wedding."

**&&**

Sakura stood in front of the oak double doors, feeling as if she was going to hurl her entire stomach. She really didn't want to go through with this. She couldn't go through with this. She thought of what Mikoto had said earlier, how she and her father had never loved each other as lovers. She sighed. Over the few weeks, her relationship with Hanto had gone from where she considered him a good friend, to where she was starting to hate him. He had been being a bastard ever since he had kissed her.

Before she knew it, the double doors opened and she slowly walked down the aisle, pass many people she knew, like Princess Tenten. Knights and squires lined the walls, and she noticed both her fathers standing near Hanto. But where was Sasuke? He was supposed to be the best man, so where was he? And Naruto, he was supposed to watch.

Where were her friends? Hinata was there as her only bridesmaid. But it wasn't complete without them.

The priest began the ceremony.

"In this spirit, Sakura and Hanto ask all of you now: do you support their marriage and accept the new partner into your life as family and a friend of your own?"

Sakura's eyes teared up. She heard the 'we do's' echo through the hall. She closed her eyes.

The wooden doors flung open, making a loud bang against the wall. Sakura spun around, her jade necklace hitting her neck. They were standing there. She smiled.

"We don't." Sasuke said, hitting his sword on his shoulder. He and Naruto were both wearing durable leather, as if they were expecting a fight. Naruto slowly turned to to look at Hanto's father, his hair bristled, his birthmarks on his cheeks looked like whiskers, and his eyes had turned red and wild.

Naruto shot forward, all he was an orange and blond blur. The wall broke through, sending large bricks falling to the floor.

Both Naruto and Kotuz had gone through the thick wall. Sakura heard Naruto scream, "What is the rest of your plot to destroy the kingdom?"

Sakura suddenly found herself running past Hanto and the crowd. The crown fell off the top of her head, her dress tore up to her knee, giving her space to run in the tight skirt. Time seemed to slow as she ran toward the huge gap in the wall, she saw Sasuke sprinting through it, jumping over rumble as if they were those barrels that she and Naruto had leaped over months before.

She stood at the entrance of the hole, that lead out into the court yard. Naruto had one knee on the man's chest, clutching his collar so that their noses were almost touching. Sasuke was still running toward them, sword in hand.

"Tell me!" Naruto yelled, spitting in the man's eyes, his knife flying out from inside his sleeve. He pressed it onto the old man's throat.

"Fine," Kotuz croaked, loudly enough for everyone who had filed out into the open sun to hear, "I have hired an assassin to exterminate all the Uchihas after Hanto got married to Sakura-chan. That way, the South royal family would finally have a higher rule then the North ever did!"

"'Cuse me, could you say that louder?" Sasuke grunted, holding up his blade, as if to slice off the old man's head.

"I plan to kill every single Uchiha so that my son will gain power!"

Hanto's laugh of pure ice pierced the air behind Sakura.

Sasuke turned, wide-eyed, as Hanto grabbed her and put a knife to her throat.

**&&**

**Uh oh. We're getting awfully close to the end. Don't worry, they're be a Naruhina squeal to this. Most likely one-shot. It'll also explain why Naruto went magic(kyuubi) on everyone. And yes, S****asusaku0129, Hanto and his whole family are jackasses.**

**Special shout-out to Vwaterlily! She and I have been conversing over youtube and she's a Sasusaku fan, too! Heheheheh. Go read her story! Or what there is of it! Haha. Good luck, Vlily!**


	12. Til Death Do Us Part

**Switched**

**Chapter Eleven – Till Death Do We Part**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other non OC's in this story.**

**Summery: What if the royal son and a peasant girl are _"accidentally"_ switched at birth? And what if they eventually fell in love? AU.**

"What, you didn't expect me not to be part of this, did you?" Hanto growled, holding Sakura to him and holding her tightly by the middle. He pressed his knife harder on Sakura's neck.

Sasuke growled and his eyes flashed red, "Let her go, you bastard!" he yelled, holding up his blade and pointing it at Hanto's face.

"Make me!" Hanto growled, holding Sakura tighter.

Sasuke glared at him for a moment before began running toward him. He had his sword over his shoulder as to swing it at the Prince. Hanto pushed Sakura in the way of him, but Sasuke was smarter then that.

He smirked.

The raven haired man passed him and turned on one heel and plunged his blade into Hanto's shoulder and cutting the thong of Sakura's necklace. The jewel clattered at her feet. Sasuke bit his tongue.

He could have hurt Sakura badly.

Hanto yelled in pain and threw Sakura away from him and stumbled away from Sasuke, over some of the wall's rubble. He turned to face the Uchiha/Haruno male, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"That was smart, Sasuke." Hanto spat.

"I thought so too." Sasuke growled, holding his sword at ready.

**&&**

Sakura stood, clutching the jade crystal to her chest, tears spilling from her eyes. This was all a dream. None of it was real. She would open her eyes and she would be in her bed and she would get up, like any normal day, and be bored. Everything had to be a dream. Sasuke, Naruto, Hanto, Itachi, the King and Queen. She would be with her real parents when she woke up. Sasuke would be the prince of the kingdom and Naruto would be her best friend since babyhood.

So she slowly opened her eyes. The nightmare was her reality. Sasuke and Hanto were glaring at each other and Kotuz had just thrown Naruto off of him. Naruto rolled to a stop, unconscious. What had that bastard done to Naruto?!

Kotuz raised his staff to Sasuke's back.

Sakura would have to worry about Naruto later, Sasuke was about to die if she didn't help him.

A bolt of lightning flashed from the staff tip and Sakura threw in front of the bolt, holding the jewel to her chest, over her heart and closing her eyes. She could almost feel the lightning surging through her whole entire body. But she never did.

She opened her eyes again. Her jewel was sparking with the electricity that the old man had sent at Sasuke. Sakura's lips formed a half-smile and she looked up at the old man. Kotuz was looking at her nervously.

Her jewel sudden sent the same lightning bolt back at Kotuz, hitting him square in the chest. Making sure that Kotuz wasn't about to wake up anytime soon, Sakura ran over to Naruto and knelled next to him. She felt for a pulse and sighed in relief. It was pumping fast but it was pumping either way.

**&&**

Sasuke saw a flash of light and turned, looking for where it had come from. He felt Hanto behind him and the brunette man grabbed the back of his leather armor and forced him around, grabbing Sasuke's neck and holding him there, his grip getting stronger and stronger until Sasuke could barely breath.

"You're dead, Sasuke." Hanto growled, he brought his knife up to Sasuke throat before Hanto suddenly coughed up blood onto Sasuke's face. He looked down and saw Sasuke's blade sticking in and out of his heart.

Hanto twitched and let go of Sasuke, falling to the ground, cold and like stone.

Sasuke landed on the debris covered ground and coughed, holding his neck gingerly. That dead bastard had a mean grip. He whipped off Hanto's blood in disgust, "Yuck, bastard-blood."

He looked up when his name was called. Amaya was rushing toward him, golden locks bouncing as she ran. His foster mother dropped down beside him, "Sasuke, are you alright?"

"I think so."

"What about Sakura and Naruto?"

Sasuke blinked and turned to look around at his friends. Sakura was helping Naruto to his feet. He looked as normal as a dope could be. And Sakura. Her dress was ruin and dirty, but she would always be his beautiful angel. Sasuke turned to Amaya and said, "Can you tell the King and Queen that everything is alright? And oh. The wedding can't continue without a groom so it's now canceled."

Amaya's attempt at a chuckle failed as she stared at Hanto's body.

Sasuke stood up and stumbled over to his two best friends. He rested a hand on Sakura's shoulder and she slowly turned to look at him.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura. I want to tell you something."

Sakura looked up at him questioningly. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "'Til death do we part."

"What does that--" Sakura began to say, but was interrupted by his lips on her own. She slowly let herself melt into his kiss, closing her eyes, enjoying every moment of it, even when he bit her lower lip, asking for entry. She smiled into the kiss at that and broke it, pulling back slightly.

"Not in front of the parents." she told him, winking.

"Damn."

**&&**

**Wow! That was officially the last chapter! I love how it ended, by the way, with Sasuke cursing. Possible epilogue. Sequel for sure. And remember, it'll be a Naruhina fic, most likely one-shot.**

**Thank you all for reading Switched! I love you all for reading it, too! I'm glad you liked it! Heheheh.**

**Tell me in your review if you guys want an epilogue or not!**


	13. Epilogue

**Switched**

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other non OC's in this story.**

**Summery: What if the royal son and a peasant girl are _"accidentally"_ switched at birth? And what if they eventually fell in love? AU.**

It was a dark, stormy, and mysterious night. A lonely figure crossed the length of the hall, her heels making a clop-clop sound against the stone floor. Oh, how she hated these stupid meetings that lasted until midnight, almost literally. She pushed the pink hair out of her tired eyes and placed a hand on her melon-sized stomach. Stupid council members, making her waddle from one side of the castle to the other. Why couldn't that stupid Itachi go to those stupid meetings, he was King now, after all.

She sighed, coming to her bedroom door and pushing it open. She climbed onto the bed and started poking her sleeping husband.

"Sasuke," she repeated over and over again until he grabbed her wrist and flipped over to face her.

"What?" he grunted, rubbing his eyes and staring at her.

"I'm gonna kill you for infecting me with your mutant spawn."

"You say that every night!" Sasuke growled, "Go to sleep."

_Sasuke is right! I need a better threat! _Sakura thought.

"Infect me with another and you won't be my husband anymore."

He flinched! She got him!

Sasuke turned back to her, "I'm sure my mutant spawn doesn't want to be an only child."

"What if it's twins?"

"God I hope not!"

"Well, if it is, I won't have to be infected by mutant spawn anymore! And you would still have a wife."

"I thought you were kidding!" Sasuke looked alarmed.

"I was."

"Oh my god, Sakura, you can be--"

"Be a little what?"

"Princess."

Sakura chuckled kissed his cheek.

"Just on the cheek?" Sasuke raise an eye brow.

Sakura smiled, kicking off her boots and letting them drop to the floor while titling her head to the side and lay her lips on his. She felt Sasuke smiling.

**&&**

**Wow! Short! Probably the shortest thing I've ever written! Hahaha. Well, I hope you enjoyed Switched! And it's squeal, which'll be out soon.**

**I give cookies to everyone who has read since the beginning.**


	14. Note!

**I just wanted to make sure everyone knew about the sequel-sequel to "Switched" involving mutant spawn.**

**Daisuke and Yuuko would like it if you read it. -Smiles- The chibis will love you!**

**If "Storms" does not get more hits by next Saturday, it will be canceled.**

**Happy days,**

**Sagey!**

**PS: My puppy says hi!**


End file.
